villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kronos (Highlander)
Kronos is an antagonist from Highlander: The Series. He is an Immortal. Kronos represents Pestilence, as one of the Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse. Joe Dawson, one of a group of Watchers who record the lives and deaths of Immortals, speculated that the use of that group in the Christian Book Of Revelation may have been inspired by the exploits of these barbaric immortals. He was portray by Valentine Pelka. Biography Kronos was the leader of the Four Horsemen. Along with Methos, Silas and Caspian, he spread terror across two continents in the Bronze Age, killing while roaming the land and destroying everything in their way, just for the pleasure of it all. At some unknown point, Methos grew tired of that life and left the group. This led to the disbanding of the Horsemen and, as far as Kronos knew, the deaths of Silas and Caspian. A deleted scene from Highlander The Series had Methos trapping Kronos in a tomb for centuries. After freeing himself, Kronos went under various aliases, trying to form a destructive group that satisfied him as much as the Horsemen, but none did. No Watcher sent to observe him lived very long, and eventually no more were assigned to him. In any event, the Watchers had no idea of how old this man really was, thinking he was at best 1500, when in fact he was almost as old as Methos. As a result of this, he was also immune to certain ancient tricks like the controlling voice used by his former slave Cassandra and her students. He first encountered Duncan MacLeod when under the identity of vicious killer and outlaw Melvin Koren in the American Old West in 1867 Agua Dulce, Texas, leader of a group of wanton killers he called the Comancheros. MacLeod, trained by Native American tribes as a scout, led a group of Texas Rangers in pursuit, and picked off the outlaw group to a one. MacLeod faced Koren down in a barn that was set afire, his escape blocked by the bullet of a Texas Ranger. MacLeod attempted to elude his comrades and take Koren's head before he could revive, but missed the opportunity. In November 1996, Kronos resurfaced in the city of Seacouver, seeking vengeance on Methos for his abandonment. The Immortal female Cassandra, a former slave of The Four Horsemen (and the one who scarred him before she escaped) was battling Kronos when Duncan MacLeod came across them. Escaping, Kronos found the wily Methos, who, to save his head, told him he knew where Silas and Caspian were, and that they could reunite his infamous brethren, The Four Horsemen, once again. After taking the two back, Kronos lit upon a scheme to kill thousands if not millions in a biologically-based act of terror. It was then that Duncan MacLeod discovered the dark past of his close friend, the wily and peace-loving Immortal Methos. For centuries, Methos was one of the infamous Four Horsemen, Death. He destroyed, pillaged and plundered a myriad lands across the world, right alongside them. Cassandra and MacLeod decided that all four of them had to be killed, though MacLeod still found it difficult to see his friend as an enemy. The two of them followed a trail laid by Methos to Bordeaux, France, where they faced the Four Horsemen. Caspian was killed in battle with MacLeod, and Cassandra captured by the remaining three. MacLeod finally found them in an abandoned submarine base and bet his life that Methos was not really evil anymore. Kronos was defeated after a fierce and drawn-out battle by Duncan MacLeod . The Immortal Methos, who allied himself with Duncan MacLeod (possibly because he was winning), beheaded the violent yet slow-witted Silas, his only true friend among The Four Horsemen. Cassandra then tried to kill Methos, her former captor, but was convinced by MacLeod to let him live. Kronos aspect and voice was used by the millenial demon Ahriman as he sought to drive his chosen enemy, Duncan MacLeod, insane. Faced by phantom images of renegade Watcher James Horton, Kronos, and MacLeod's protege and friend Richie Ryan, Duncan at last lashed out, only to realize to his horror that he had just killed Richie. MacLeod was over a year in recovering from this horror, during which time he fulfilled his destiny and banished Ahriman for another thousand years. In these battles, the demon often used Kronos' likeness. Whether Horton and Kronos had any affiliation with the demon while they were alive is not known. MacLeod's two greatest enemies, mortal and immortal, were again seen in the series' finale. With the aid of his deceased friend Hugh Fitzcairn, a despondent Duncan witnessed an alternate reality where he had never been born. There, among the many sadnesses caused by his absence, was the threat of all-out war between the immortal-hating Horton and a Kronos who now firmly had Methos on his side. Fitzcairn implied that this war would end up consuming the whole world. MacLeod's worst enemies ended up giving him an insight into his own value and it led to a spiritual rebirth in the champion who had destroyed them both. Category:Immortals Category:Symbolic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Western Villains